


眼

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: Jacob Frye被Evie Frye软禁了。





	眼

1

Jacob Frye被Evie Frye软禁了。他不得不开始享受假期，不带薪的。

Evie派了一个新人——这孩子名叫Ethan，绝对不是巧合——押送他回Crawley的Frye家大宅，他中途并未试图逃跑，尽管这在原来轻而易举。

到家的时候，客厅和卧室都已清扫干净，壁炉里噼啪作响的木柴烧出一丝怀念的气息。一切都是阴谋，姐姐甚至提前请好了女佣，Lucy姑娘正在厨房烧饭，Jacob觉得她的绿眼睛格外可爱，虽然本人看起来有些不近人情。拿到钥匙，打开父亲书房的门，沉淀了二十年的灰尘被唤醒，在泄漏进来的昏黄阳光中飞舞。所有的家具都盖上了白布，比记忆中变小了许多，形状古怪，让他想起小时候Evie如何披着床单装鬼吓唬自己。

最后扫视了一下房间，他关上门。这房间似乎不像原来那么惹人讨厌了。

 

第一位访客在晚餐后到来，伴随着小雪，须发皆白。

“什么风把你吹来了，Santa Claus?”

“来看看有史以来最伟大的Master Assassin是否还活着。”

“George。”

“Jacob。”

一个熟悉的拥抱。真好。

两人在壁炉旁聊天，唯一美中不足的是Lucy端来茶而非威士忌。他很久没见George了，虽然每月都要例行公事互相通信。这位老伙计坚持不肯搬到伦敦，每次出任务都搭顺风火车进城，还坚持让新人们进伦敦前先来Crawley接受训练审查。他们东拉西扯了一堆，老邻居，旧学校，新人们（送他来这里的那位Ethan居然是小镇新上任的牧师），印度，Evie。可怜的Santa George，他管得太多，老得太早。

“这就是，”George放下茶杯，用手指了指自己的左眼“Jack做的？”

Jacob左眼还罩着纱布。“是。”

几秒沉默中，George转头瞪着炉火，憋红了脸，眼里有跳动的火光。“天杀的小杂种。我就知道。我不该放他去伦敦。”

“别对自己太苛刻。”

“我也不该放你们俩去伦敦。”

“确实，我后悔了,”Jacob不禁咧嘴笑了，扯出一瞬间的疼痛。“我宁愿让Starrick统治世界，也不愿丢掉一只眼睛。兄弟会完蛋了，多亏英明的George。”

年长刺客无奈地摇头，翻了个白眼。Evie的确得到了他的真传。

告别的时候他到玄关送George，后者将带来的一瓶bushmill——不错的爱尔兰威士忌，感谢Santa——递给了Lucy。

“招待客人的时候再用。一根手指也别让他碰到。”

都是阴谋。一群叛徒。要不是看在他俩都老了的份上，他准把George踢出门去。

2

如今夜晚已不像往日那样有趣友善，向Lucy多要了一盏煤油灯后Jacob才道晚安。

关上顶灯躺在床上，油灯忽明忽暗，在黑鸦标本幽暗的玻璃眼珠里摇晃。

你好小家伙，很快我们就一样了，他不无讽刺的想。

两周前Evie陪他一起去拜访了伦敦最好的眼镜师。说陪并不恰当，Evie几乎是拿环刃架在他背后胁迫他坐在一套复杂的仪器前面检查了半天，得出了和之前医生同样的结论——

“你需要一只义眼。”Evie坐在沙发上翻阅厚厚的产品目录，面无表情。

从Lambeth地下出来后Jacob还没见她笑过。“不。我需要一只眼罩和一艘寒鸦号。你知道我一直梦想着退休之后能当个海盗寻找宝藏——”

“说正经的。从长远考虑，这是弥补的最好办法。”

“我很怀疑。我都四十了，”他在她身旁坐下，合上那本目录，双眼——剩下的那只眼——望着对方表达抗议。“有点太时髦了，不太实用，你说呢？”

“看在你引以为傲的俊脸的份上，至少试一试，行吗？”

啊，她依然很有说服力，恒河水也改变不了这一点。然而眼罩才是更有吸引力的选项。想想看吧，他终于有了一个足够惊人的伤疤，距成为伦敦史上最凶恶的帮派首领只有一步之遥，再加上眼罩就能赢过所有人，甚至Roth。

眼镜师把放满玻璃眼球的格栅木盒推到Evie面前。她皱着眉头拿起了一枚金棕瞳色的，轻描淡写地瞥向Jacob的右眼对比一下，表情看上去像是刚刚吞掉一只苍蝇，却忍不住要为这小生命感到抱歉忧伤。

即便Jacob才是真的吞下苍蝇的人。他抢过Evie手中的假眼，按到左眼的纱布上。“看吧(voila)！比原来的还好！”附赠一个兴高采烈的笑容能让一切更有说服力——

“这的确是店里最好的，德国货。”眼镜师不失时机的附和。“您可以量身定制，一个月时间，但相对的花费会更多。”

“我们只要最好的。钱不是问题。”她毫不犹豫地回答。

 

“亲爱的姐姐，你太慷慨了，我很感动。”Jacob拿过那个不算轻的钱袋递给眼镜师，后者满意的离开。“建议你之后多劫几次货车以免破产。”

Evie的紧绷的表情终于松动，微笑勾起了些许皱纹。“别误会，这笔开销会记在你的账上。但愿你真的能找到你的海盗宝藏，弟弟。”

好吧。如果带上假眼珠就能让他姐姐开心一点的话，为什么不呢？毕竟他们许久没见，她也不可能停留太久。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完


End file.
